


by the stream with you

by ch4rlie



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Bottom GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Bulge Kink, Childhood Friends, Cute George, Domestic Fluff, Dry Orgasm, Dry Sex, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Forehead Kisses, Friends to Lovers, Gentle Sex, I have no shame, Idiots in Love, M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, SO MUCH FLUFF, Size Difference, Size Kink, Smut, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Top Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), belly bulge, cum on freckles, dream has a HUGE COCK, dream is obsessed with georges freckles, dream loves george so much, dreamnotfound, gentle kisses, george is a simp, george is heterochromic, george loves dreams eyes, georges dad doesnt even have a name in this, i love them sm, i wrote this during school, its just the death of georges dad and dream feeling bad for him ok, its so sweet, karl is in just a few scenes but hes there, kingdom au, knight dream, prince to king george, sapnap dream and george were besties growing up, simp clay, the first little ITTY BITTY TINY SECTION IS ANGST AND THE REST IS FLUFF OK DONT GET SCARED, they are of age, theyre both such flirts, theyre in love your honor, theyre so soft for eachother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:36:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29806458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ch4rlie/pseuds/ch4rlie
Summary: “It's fine, Clay.. I just.. Didn’t want you to find out that way,” he shrugged and pushed his face farther into Clay’s neck.“Find.. out what?” Clay whispered.“That I.. I like you like that. I uh, only got, you know.. Hard.. because it was you. It was you on top of me,” he breathed, tears threatening to fall yet again. “I’m sorry.. I- I know you aren’t gay, and I didn’t expect you to accept my feelings anyways. Just please don’t let this ruin our friendship. Please.” George tightened his arms around Clay, holding on like he was his life-line.Clay laughed and sniffled a bit himself. He could feel George’s wet tears sliding down his neck, the older boy softly crying into his neck.“George,” he soothed. “I like you, too. So much. I’ve liked you since the moment I laid eyes on you,” he pulled back from the hug, gently thumbing the tears from the corners of George’s eyes. “You’re so, so beautiful. You’re incredible, your personality is amazing. You’re everything I could ever, ever, wish for and more Georgey. I love you. I love you I love you I love you.”
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Slight Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Comments: 6
Kudos: 377





	by the stream with you

**Author's Note:**

> hii! this is one of my biggest pieces yet. i enjoyed writing it so much, that i plan to write a series. it was so much fun to write, and i love dream and george so, so much!! thank you so much for reading. pls leave kudos and comment to give me motivation. thanks :D mwah mwah
> 
> wanna be friends?? dm me!! <3
> 
> twt: [https://twitter.com/kightdesert](url)
> 
> discord: kightdesert#0066

“I know, I know” George's mother cooed, wiping the tears streaming from his face. “You never would have known this was going to happen. It's not your fault baby, not your fault at all.”

“But.. mum.. Why did father.. Why did he have to go?” George choked on a sob. “Why did the big men take him away from me? It's not fair, mother.” 

“I know, not fair at all. Everything's going to be okay, though. I promise,” she comforted, wiping tears of her own.

Clay watched from the other side of the room. Poor George. His father was dead. Dead and gone, life taken by men who had come from across the sea. 

War was quite common among their kingdom, but no one had ever managed to kill someone with such an especially important role from their side. This time, however, they had struck vitally, taking down their palace’s beloved king. 

This left the queen to rule, and George to take her place when she felt he was ready.

Clay knew George quite well, considering they had been raised in the castle together. George was the prince, and Clay was assigned to be his knight from birth. Even at five, Clay felt the emptiness- the loss in the room for eight-year-old George across the room. He wanted to hug him, too. To tell him it was okay.

But that was against the rules. It was disrespectful to approach the queen-- or any part of the royal family-- without permission. And though he was destined to be a knight, he was only five. He didn't have his authority, his title. Yet. But he would. 

He would grow up, and he would protect George, no matter the cost.

But it was a different story for Clay's mom. She was a knight of utmost respect, and considerably close to the queen. Clay's mother nudged him. 

“Go on, Clay. I see that look in your eyes.” 

So he did. He ran, as fast as he could, gathering George into his arms and knocking back the queen. George and his mother startled a bit, but George gently melted into the hug. It felt nice. Clay always felt nice. Like home.

“It's gonna be okay George,” Clay provided. “You have me.” Clay pulled back from the hug and looked up at George. “You'll always have me! I'll protect you!”

George sniffled a bit. “Thank you, Clay. I'm looking forward to it.” he pulled Clay back into the hug. The boys' mothers smiled. 

***

17 years later, it was coronation day, and George and Clay were having a quick sparring session in George's private courtyard.

“I just know that mum—,” George stabbed his sword in Clay's direction “—is so tired of ruling. She never wanted that,” he added, twisting his sword. “She never asked for her husband to be killed.” his sword collided with the clays shield.

Clay pushed George's sword back, striking at George himself. “I know she didn't. But she did a damn fine job, that's for sure. The kingdom has been thriving, no?” he slashed his sword towards George again.

“You're right,” he agreed. “She has done so well, and I know I've been training for this, and I'm so glad to take this weight off my mothers shoulders,” he poked at the clay lamely. “But I can't help but to feel as if i'm going to make everything go downhill. She had all those years of experience watching my dad... you know? But I was much too young to observe his skills… well enough, at least.” George had gone still.

Clay dropped his shield and sword neatly beside him, and came closer to George. “You're going to do perfectly fine. I shouldn't have said that.” Clay rubbed at his neck. “It was the wrong thing to say.” he drew George into a hug. “You're gonna be great, Georgey. you'll always have me, you know. And that's a promise.” 

Clay rubbed circles into George’s back. “I didn't mean that you wouldn’t be as good as her. I didn't mean anything like that, okay? You know I would never say something like that. I meant that she’s done well-- for doing an unwanted job.”

George hugged back, smiling into Clay’s neck. “You don't have much of a choice, huh? My knight in shining armour.” he laughed, squeezing Clay tighter. 

Clay laughed with him, holding him close. “Heh, yeah. Like I'd choose to do anything else, though.”

“True, you just can't resist me huh?” George stepped back and wiggled his eyebrows. “I'm so irresistible!” he struck a dumb pose. 

“Oh my god, shut up. You're such an idiot.”

George snorted. “Wise words coming from a twenty-one year old's mouth, eh?”

“JUST BECAUSE I’M YOUNGER DOESN'T MAKE ME ANY LESS SMART!!”

“Mmm…” George smirked, taunting Clay. “Imagine being twenty-one.. Couldn't be me…”

“Oh that is IT.” Clay bolted towards George, yelling in a pretend war-cry. “I'm going to get you!”

And so Clay and George spent an hour or so dashing around the castle, Clay trailing just behind George. (he was lagging behind “on purpose.” like George would believe that.) 

“George- come back here! Right now!” clay shouted. “I'm serious! It's coronation day, idiot, you have to get ready!”

George came out from behind a brick wall, not too far away. “Oh my god” he gasped, “you're right! I need to go right n-”

“SIKE!” Clay pushed him over, George hitting the grass off the side of the sidewalk. “You are such a loser. It's not time to get ready for at least another hour or two.” Clay rested on top of George, straddling and pinning him down. He poked George's forehead while George continued to squirm. “Imagine not knowing your own coronation time, idiot.” He leaned back, crossing his arms. “Couldn’t be me!” He mocked.

George wasn't smiling, or laughing. His face was bright red, and he looked quite panicked.

“George? Are you okay? Did I hurt you?” Clay leaned forward to look into George's glistening eyes. 

“Clay- clay, please dont move.” George breathed. “Do not move.” 

Clay quickly leaned back, looking around for whatever set George off.

George released a pitifully loud moan. 

Clay stilled completely. 

“What.. what was that?” The Clay too was now red. “What just happened?”

Tears began to form in George’s eyes, as his face flushed scarlet. 

“George?...” Clay whispered, attempting to wipe George’s tears.

George shook his head and quickly shoved Clay off of him. “I told you not to move. I said don't move!” He stood up quickly, and ran down one of the corridors outside of their courtyard. 

How would George even explain what that was about. He was disgusting.

***

Clay didn’t really find it all that odd. He had figured out what had happened about the second George was out of his sight. He had leaned directly onto George’s crotch, where he had a.. noticeable boner. When he realized that was the case, he was very embarrassed, very regretful, and.. Very turned on, all in one. 

He had.. Made George moan? It was accidental, of course, but that didn’t change how beautiful George had sounded. Clay had always loved George’s voice. Clay was foreign-- of course, and he and his mother were the only ones among the kingdom without an accent. And so while accents weren’t out of the norm for him, he found George’s distinctively endearing.

His accent was soft, not rough and prominent like Tommy’s-- and not all that faint either. It was perfect. 

Everything about George is perfect. That was the problem. 

He had realized his infatuation with George from a young age. Many times he caught himself staring from across the room at him, whether it be his beautiful heterochromic eyes-- in which he adorned a beautiful bright blue on his right, and a chocolatey-hazel-nut brown on his left-- or his impeccable smooth, pale skin. He was the first to notice that George had faint freckles lightly sprinkling from the bridge of his nose to just under his right eye. Apparently he was the only one who looked at him that closely. He would always look at George like that. Always. 

Nick frequently teased Clay about it. 

“Dude.. you look at him like he hung the stars or something. He’s not even that cool.”

“Yes he is. He’s so cool.. And cute.. And-”

“I’ll stop you there. Yadda yadda George is perfect. I know you're head over heels for him bro. But he’s the prince. You know that wont work out. I'm pretty sure he likes you.. But, he’s royalty, Clay.”

“Yeah. I know. Well- I don’t really think he likes me, but, I’ll stay by his side regardless, always. Whether it’s in my favour or not. He’s.. he’s my purpose, Nick.”

“Thought so.”

So that was where Clay told himself that he never had a chance with George. So he chose to just keep his feelings completely sealed away, where no one would ever hear or know of them ever again, except for the occasional comment to Nick about how good George looked every now and then. 

Back to the present, Clay realized that he needed to find George. It was coronation day, after all. George would be his new king, and Clay would be his knight. His personal bodyguard. Clay prayed to the gods that he didn’t mess up their relationship.

There were a few places where George liked to hide. 

Firstly, his room, but that was way too obvious a choice in the moment. 

Secondly, behind the throne in the crown room. Obviously, it being coronation day, this room was in use at the time. George couldn't be there. 

Lastly, the stream just behind the castle. Clay and George had always gone there when they were younger, to discuss “secrets”, or just talk and hang out. They had many memories of falling asleep next to each other on damp grass, watching the stars through tree branches together, listening to the quiet lull of the stream that flowed through the great expanse of the royal property. George was there, Clay decided. So he set out to find him.

Since the stream is just behind the castle, it’s not really that much of a trek to get there. Though, he does walk a little slower than usual, because he doesn’t want anyone to see the worry on his face and get involved. That would make it much, much worse. 

Arriving just outside of the little grove of trees that surrounded the area, Clay began to take his steps considerably. George may be angry with him, he pondered. Or embarrassed, or even just upset. But nonetheless, Clay would figure out what the case was and comfort him to the best of his ability. 

“George?” he cooed. “George. It’s okay. I know that was embarrassing, and I’m sorry for not listening. I thought you were joking.” He walked further into the tree grove, beginning to hear George’s faint sniffles. 

“Go away Clay,” he pouted. “I'm so embarrassed..” 

There he was. That familiar head of dark brunette hair. He padded over to George, and sat down next to him on the grass, taking him into his arms and rubbing his back. “It's okay George. Me too. I feel so bad for not listening.. I- I didn't know you’d react like that, and like I said I thought you were joking and-”

Clay was rambling. He did this when he was nervous, or thinking too much. George knew this all too well.

“It's fine, Clay.. I just.. Didn’t want you to find out that way,” he shrugged and pushed his face farther into Clay’s neck.

“Find.. out what?” Clay whispered.

“That I.. I like you like that. I uh, only got, you know.. Hard.. because it was you. It was you on top of me,” he breathed, tears threatening to fall yet again. “I’m sorry.. I- I know you aren’t gay, and I didn’t expect you to accept my feelings anyways. Just please don’t let this ruin our friendship. Please.” George tightened his arms around Clay, holding on like he was his life-line.

Clay laughed and sniffled a bit himself. He could feel George’s wet tears sliding down his neck, the older boy softly crying into his neck. 

“George,” he soothed. “I like you, too. So much. I’ve liked you since the moment I laid eyes on you,” he pulled back from the hug, gently thumbing the tears from the corners of George’s eyes. “You’re so, so beautiful. You’re incredible, your personality is amazing. You’re everything I could ever, ever, wish for and more Georgey. I love you. I love you I love you I love you.”

“Clay..” George sobbed.

“George,” he whispered, shifting his hands so that they firmly framed George’s face. They made steady eye contact, blue and brown meeting emerald green. 

That infatuating look went straight to Clay’s dick. 

“I love you too,” George breathed, and he smiled for the first time in hours. Clay flushed a deep red. George was so attractive. 

Carefully, he leaned forward ever so slightly. 

“Can.. can I kiss you?” Clay uttered, eyes lidded. 

“Please,” he whined, surging up to meet Clay’s lips. 

George’s lips were soft and pliable as Clay pressed against him. He took in the flavour of the cherry-flavour chapstick George had applied earlier that morning, groaning into the kiss. 

“Fuck, George,” he gasped.

George mewled against Clay’s lips, taking his words as an invite to press his tongue into the blonde’s sweet mouth. Clay tasted like cinnamon and sugar, the cinnamon roll he had earlier that morning was evident on his tongue. 

Clay pulled George into his lap, weaving his fingers into George’s soft brunette hair directly afterward. They both had raging hard ons at this point. George immediately rolled his hips firmly, throwing his arms around Clay’s neck. 

Clay pulled him impossibly closer, groaning into his mouth once again. The pleasure was overwhelming. The sparks shooting through his body and the hot lava-like feeling curdling in his belly. It was hard to hold back from what he wanted to do to George. But they were outside, and the coronation was more than soon.

“Ruin me, Clay. Please,” George moaned.

“I can’t, not right now, baby,” Clay murmured through kisses.

George whimpered pathetically at the pet name. 

At this point, their positions had switched, and George was back-down on the soft grass while Clay suckled and kissed on his neck, simultaneously grinding and rutting his hips against George’s smaller frame. 

George’s back arched beautifully as he broke out into another loud fit of mewls, hands underneath the back of Clay’s shirt, clawing against the freckled skin.

“Mmh. Clay, you feel so wonderful, and you’re not even in me, gods,” George gasped, between their hips meeting again and again. He breathed heavily, beads of sweat beginning to coat his temple.

“You’ll feel me later baby, I promise,” he leaned down and pressed a few chaste kisses to George’s forehead. “All of me,” He growled into George’s ear, licking the shell. 

“Nnnngh…” 

“Will you be good for me and cum baby? Are you gonna cum for me darling?” Clay jerked his hips down with purpose, watching George’s face twist incredibly with pleasure. 

“Yes, yes yes yes. I’m good, I’m so good- I’ll cum.. just, harder, please. Almost there. Clay.”

Clay lifted his hips as high as possible, and then came down and forcefully rolled them against George’s sensitive cock. The precum stains on both of their pants were painfully prominent, as they met their final hip rolls, climax inevitably close.

“Cl-Clay… I’m cumming.. please.”

George keened and moaned, the coil in his belly winding and winding. He attempted to lift his arm up and shield his face, but Clay was quick to pull his arm back to its original spot.

“Cum for me baby, I want to see you” and Clay bit harshly into George’s neck, licking and suckling and holding on for dear life as both of their orgasms crashed through their bodies, each of their thighs spasming uncontrollably. 

Clay laughed softly and dropped to the ground next to George. 

“God. I never imagined that happening..” George panted.

“Uh, me either,” Clay smiled.

“I can't believe you like me.. like that. I didn't know you were gay?”

“It never came up!” Clay complained.

“I guess it all worked out, though.”

“Yeah,” Clay agreed, and rolled on his side to guide George’s forehead to his. “I meant what I said,” he huffed. “You’re all I could wish for and more.”

George blushed and smiled brightly and the blonde. 

“Anyways, we can uh… continue that later,” Clay smirked. “It’s coronation for you, babe, and we have a little.. situation,” he said, motioning to George and his’ cum-soaked pants. 

“Holy shit, you’re right! I’m becoming king today!”

“Uh, yes, Georgey.”

“We should probably go get ready.”

“That we should.”

They held hands on the way to George’s room, getting odd but endearing looks from the servants and castle-workers. They stopped upon encountering Nick, from whom they got a devilish laugh, and a knowing stare.

“Oh my goodness, Clay!” Nick laughed. “You both finally confessed- wait, JESUS!” Nick stared at George, and then looked to Clay. “You destroyed George’s neck, dear god!”

Clay turned to lift George’s chin, who blushed lightly as Clay was inspecting his neckline and collar. “Uh.. I- didn't mean to do that.” 

George’s neck was covered in dark spots of purplish-blue, trailing from under his jaw, all the way to underneath his shirt. 

George looked in the reflection of a nearby window, and quickly twisted around to face the blonde. “Clay, oh my god! Nick is right, what the hell!?” George whispered fiercely, face incredibly red now.

“I didn’t mean to, jeez! I was.. Caught up..”

“I can definitely see that,” Nick giggled. 

“We can uh, we can get Karl to cover it up, George. He’s good at make-up. And since you’re his boyfriend, NICK, you can come along.”

“We are not dating, oh my god! I’ve told you-”

“No,” George said. “You guys are really clingy. We can all tell, you know.”

“Yeah,” Clay agreed, smirking.

Nick just sputtered, and stared at them both. “Like you guys are ANY better, oh my god. You guys were attached at the hip before you even realised each other’s feelings.”

George shrugged. “Yeah, but Clay’s more attractive than you both, so-”  
“WHAT?! Karl is so much better looking than-”

“Okay guys,” Clay interrupted, “George really needs to see your boyfriend right now, Nick, the ceremony is in less than an hour now.”

“True, let's get going.” George tightened his grip on Clay’s hand, and started in the direction of Karl’s quarters. 

Once they finally arrived, Karl welcomed them in, giving Nick a quick hug and dragging George away to his dressing room to do his makeup. 

That doesn’t mean Karl agreed without a few snarky comments, though. 

“Damn, Clay really fucked you up, huh?” He teased.

George flushed. “How do you even know it was him?”

“Who else would it be, idiot? I see the way you guys look at eachother.”

“I guess you’re right. And yeah, he did.” 

In the other room, Clay and Nick were discussing how he and George had finally confessed their feelings. 

“I know neither of you guys have enough balls to just confess,” Nick said. “So how did it happen?”

“I- uh.. Well, it’s kind of.. Awkward to discuss, honestly.”

“How?”

“Well.. it started off as us just chasing each other around, but I uh, tackled him into the grass. And pinned him down.”

“Jesus, Clay!”

“Yeah. I pinned him down, and he uh, got a boner.”

“...” Nick just stared at him.

“I know. But anyways, I leaned back, and my ass.. Uh, touched his.. Well, dick. And he uh, moaned. Like. Loud.”

“And then?”

“He ran to that place he likes to go, behind the stream, you know?” Clay continued. “And so I figured he was there, so I went.”

“Was he?”

“I just said he ran there, Nick..”

“Oh yeah...”

“So, yes, he was there. And when I got there, he was crying, because he was embarrassed. So I comforted him, told him it was okay. Everything like that, you know. And he told me he didn’t want me to find out like that.”

“Find out what?”

“That he likes me.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah. So I was like, ooh I like you too,” Clay smiled at the memory. “And then we made out and had sex on the grass.”

Nick smirked and feigned disgust. “Ewww, what the fuck?”

“You already know you would’ve done the same with Karl, if you had the chance.”

“This isn’t about me and Karl. Speaking of Karl, though, I wonder how Gogy’s makeup is going.”

Clay laughed softly at the nickname, and agreed. “Yeah, will you go look? I kind of want George’s makeup to be a surprise.”

“Huh? It’s not like you guys are getting married.”

Clay reddened. “Whatever, just go look dude.”

Nick wandered over to Karl’s makeup room, and peeked in. 

Karl was smiling, powdering George’s cheeks while lightly chattering about this and that. Nick figured they had a similar conversation to he and Clay’s. 

Pushing the door open wider, he stepped in and asked whether George was ready or not.

“He’s just about done. You can get Clay in here if you want, I think George misses his boyfriend.”

“We aren't even boyfriends..”

“Close enough.”

George scoffed and rolled his eyes, pouting up at Karl.

“Alright. Hold on.” Ignoring George’s protests, he stepped back outside. 

“Clay, your man wants you.”

Clay quickly stood up, and paced over to the makeup room, pushing past Nick. 

“George is everything okay-” He stopped his words, staring at George. 

George looked beautiful. He would’ve looked better with the hickeys-- In Clay’s opinion-- But he still looked gorgeous nonetheless. He had blush lightly dusted high on his cheek bones, and his nose was perfectly pink on the tip. His eyebrows were done, and it appeared as if he had on mascara. Clay came closer, tipping George’s chin up with his finger. 

“Thank god he left your freckles visible. I love them.”

George blushed, and smiled. “I told him that.”

“Good.”

“Alright lovebirds,” Karl said. “You both need to get dressed, and quick. You’re on the clock at this point, and those cum-stained pants aren't doing either of you justice right now.”

He looked at Clay’s pants, and then his. “You’re right.. Come on Clay, let’s go.”

Arriving at George’s room, they slipped on their respective outfits. 

“Why was your outfit here?” George questioned.

“I dropped it by last night when we hung out, remember? So we could hang out.”

“Oh yeah,” George smiled, and enveloped Clay in a hug. “I'm kind of nervous, to be honest. I mean.. I know I’ve been preparing for this but…”

Clay quickly hugged back, guiding George’s face to his chest. “I know you are, George. But everything is going to be okay. I promise. You know I’ll be right by your side by the throne. You’re going to do great, baby.”

George smiled into Clay’s chest before looking up. “Thanks, Clay. I can always rely on you.”

“Of course. That’s what I was born for, after all.”

“Oh shut up.”

“Do you mind brushing my hair?” Clay asked, holding up his brush.

“Sure, Clay,” George said, taking the brush from Clay’s scarred hands.

George loved Clay’s hair. It was a sandy blonde, and amazingly soft. He loved brushing and combing his fingers through it while looking into his beautiful green eyes. It brushed easy as he gently pulled the brush through it, rubbing circles into Clay’s temples as he went. 

When he finished, he placed the brush on his night stand before turning around to face Clay.

Clay laughed and stepped forward, ruffling George’s hair a bit. “Kiss?”

George sighed happily and smiled. “Kiss.” 

Clay leaned down to George, pressing a sweet, chaste kiss to his lips. 

Intertwining George’s fingers with his, he led George out of the door. “Let’s go.”

At the coronation room, people were on either side of the walkway, eagerly dragging their eyes about the room. George’s crowning was an impatiently awaited ceremony, as many people were looking very forward to it. 

Behind the scenes, George was in the next room, with his mother preening and messing with his hair from where Clay had ruffled it. “You have to be picture perfect for this, George! This is a big deal, honey.”

“I know, mum. Karl did my makeup, and Clay thinks it looks quite nice, right, Clay?” George snickered, looking up at Clay next to him.

Clay flushed, looking around so as to not make eye contact. “Uh, yes, your son- your highness looks very lovely, ma’am..”

The queen scoffed. “You know you don't address me like that, Clay, you’re practically my kid too.”

Clay smiled. George’s mom was the best. 

“Also, I highly doubt George would ever want you to refer to him as your highness.” George nodded at that, crossing his arms. But, the queen continued. “If anything, I feel like he’s gonna be saying that to you.. In other situations, if you know what I mean,” she smirked.

George and Clay’s faces reddened considerably. 

“MUM? WHAT?”

“Don’t think I didn't notice that makeup on very specific spots on your neck, George,” she laughed. “Besides, I knew you guys were crazy for one another, ever since Clay gave you that hug in the throne room when your father died.”

“....”

“It’s okay, I don’t mind. You both know I’m not that type of person.. Besides, I didn’t make all those gay protection rules for nothing,” she squinted, poking a finger at them both. 

“Ailsa..” Clay whined.

“Clay, don’t give me that.”

“Yes, mama…” 

“Alright,” George said. “We should probably get out there.”

“Ah yeah! You guys really need to go. I’ll be on the other side with the crown, darlings.” She gave a quick kiss to each of their cheeks, careful to not mess up George’s makeup.

George and Clay pulled their hands apart, gave each other a look, and stepped out of the great double-doors into the coronation room. 

On the other side, the crowds were still on their respective sides, cheering loudly as they spotted George coming through the doors. 

“King George, King George!” they yelled.

George smiled awkwardly and waved, shuffling closer to Clay as they walked down the pathway. 

“You’ve got this, George. You’re going to be great,” Clay reassured, ghosting his fingers over George’s.

“Thank you,” George whispered back, grinning. 

“Of course, Georgie,” Clay winked as they came to the end of the walkway.

Clay gave George a reassuring nod, before moving to stand attentively beside the throne. He was very excited for George’s ceremony as well. He and George had spent months together, reciting and practicing their lines just for this day. He was so proud of George. He had gone through nearly two decades of training, working especially hard to take his late fathers place as king. 

George was so strong. He would do amazing. 

“Good evening,” George began, stuttering a bit. “Today, we’re here, because I am being crowned king. For many years I have awaited this, training rigorously, and doing much preparation and studying all so that I can be a sufficient leader. I hope that I am able to fulfill that for you all. I’m sure I will enjoy ruling this wonderful kingdom. Much love to you all.”

Now for Clay’s speech.

“Hello everyone!” Clay said airily, stepping up next to George in front of the throne, and waving around to everyone, giving a sweet smile to George. “I am George’s knight. You all probably know that, since I'm in every news letter that involves George. But besides that, I am his lifelong friend, and I was born to be his bodyguard. I am more than honoured to take this role as my job, and I look forward to serving his highness for the rest of my life.”

The queen stood up and padded over to George, crown in hand.

“I am so proud to crown my son as king. He has done everything right in order to deserve this, and I know he will take my place with ease,” She smiled, placing the jeweled crown atop George’s head. “Long live the king!” she yelled, everyone immediately repeating after.

“Long live the king!”

“Long live my king, Georgey,” Clay poked at George. 

George smiled incredibly, and tackled Clay in a one armed hug, carefully holding the crown atop his head in the other hand. 

“I love you Georgey,” Clay whispered. “I’m so proud of you.”

“Thank you, Clay,” he said, smiling into the blonde’s chest. “Love you too.”

Once everyone had quieted down, the queen stood up again.

“By the way everyone,” she smirked, motioning to George and Clay hugging. “These two are gay. You all might have two kings on your hands pretty soon.”

Most everyone laughed, cheering and smiling and shouting “Oooh!!”, while a few pouted and gave disappointed looks. LGBTQ+ was very common In the area and all amongst the kingdom, but there were always some who had their own opinions. That was okay, as long as they didn’t cause trouble. 

George and Clay blushed hard, wide-eyeing the crowd. 

“KISS!” someone yelled.

And so Clay took the chance, grabbing George by the shoulders, and caught his mouth in a rough kiss. 

George, caught off guard, fought back the urge to moan.

“C-clay, oh my god, we’re in public, not so rough,” George whispered harshly. 

“Yes, your highness.” 

George eyerolled, grabbing Clay’s hand and facing the crowd simultaneously. “Have a wonderful evening everyone! Again, me and Clay are honoured to serve you all,” He smiled. “Bye bye! Bye, mum.”

George was fed up with Clay. Why had he kissed him so hard? And why had he even listened to that one person who had shouted. Clay’s rough kiss had left George hot and bothered, and extremely embarrassed with a boner in front of the entire crowd. Luckily he was wearing a dark outfit, so it wasn't that noticeable, yet still. He was going to get payback. 

On the way back, Clay had pulled George closer to his side. And once they were in George’s hallway, he could barely restrain himself. 

He dragged George into his room, quickly shutting the door and pressing him up against it. 

“One.. second,” George said between whines, taking off his crown and tossing it onto Cat’s bed by the door. He cringed at the noise it made, and then turned back to Clay, nodding to let him know that they could continue.

Clay kicked his shoes off, and quickly pulled off George’s, throwing them to the side, before pressing George to the door again. Kissing and biting along his neck, he groaned into George’s shoulder. 

George let out a strangled moan, throwing his head back against the door, and wrapping his legs around Clay’s waist. 

“God, why did you kiss me so hard, Clay. You know what that did to me..”

“Exactly,” Clay whispered, nibbling at George’s neck.

George whimpered, desperate for friction as he bucked his hips towards Clay’s.

Clay held him down, pulling the collar of his shirt down and pressing hot kisses everywhere he could reach. 

“I'm going to ruin you, baby. Just like you asked for,” He growled into George’s ear. 

George keened, back arching against the hard wooden door. “Clay, please, bedroom, m’ back hurts.”

“As you wish.” Clay hefted George up, who quickly wrapped his arms around the taller boy's neck, maintaining his grinding and hip rolling all while they were moving. Clay growled. “Baby, stop that. I’m trying to get you to the bed.” 

“Hurry.”

“I’m trying,” Clay breathed, continuing to George’s bed.

Once in the bedroom, Clay laid George down on the bed and immediately straddled him, grinding his hips down.

“Nnghh, Clay,” George moaned, running his hands underneath Clay’s shirt. George had seen Clay naked plenty of times, seen his toned body, but never in this context. And it hit so differently now. Clay smirked, leaning down for a kiss and then stripping off his shirt and throwing it off the side of the bed. 

“Like what you see, baby?” Clay asked.

“Yeah, always have, mm..”

“I know.”

Both of their cocks were straining hard against their pants, and the friction they were creating was getting more intense. 

“Clay, pants off, please. ‘Wanna see you,” George whimpered.

“Alright, but first, we need to get your clothes off, baby,” Clay said, looking to George for an OK. George quickly nodded, pulling his shirt up and over his head, and next his pants and underwear, which similarly ended up in the pile of each of their clothes along the side of the bed. 

“Good boy, George. So good for me,” Clay said, eyeing George’s erection, as he pressed a kiss to George’s swollen lips.

George moaned pathetically as Clay took his own pants off, discarding to the pile.

Afterwards, he surged back down, connecting their lips again. They kissed each other breathless repeatedly, separating from one another only to breath. Clay squeezed George's hips, rolling his hips expertly hard. George sobbed in ecstasy, attempting to buck his hips up despite Clay holding him down to the bed. 

George was embarrassingly hard, length leaking pre-cum all over his pale stomach. Clay leaned down to lick an experimental stripe up the shaft, to which George pitifully cried at, fisting Clay’s hair and pulling him back up to his lips. 

After countless minutes of just kissing and grinding, George finally disconnected their lips. “Clay, please, just let me see.”

“Okay, baby. You deserve it,” Clay whispered, pulling off his boxers. 

George groaned just at the mere sight of Clay. He was huge. George whimpered, looking from Clay’s cock to his own, taking in the size difference. “You’re huge, how will you even fit,” he choked. 

“Don’t worry darling, it’s going to be okay, trust me,” Clay comforted, taking both of their cocks in his hand and rubbing and twisting his fist. 

“Uhhnnng,” George moaned, scratching down Clay’s back. 

“You’re so pretty, baby. ‘Love you, love your pretty little freckles. They’re so pretty. Look so good on you.”

“Clay.. stop..”

“No, you’re so pretty. Need to tell you.”

The pleasure is immeasurable, and the push and pull of Clay’s large hand nearly pushes George off the edge, so he pushes Clay’s hand away, panting. Clay eyed him, confused, but was soon met by pale hands between his thighs. George looked up to him, and licked his lips hungrily, eyes flickering to Clay’s own. 

“Lemm’ blow you,” George said, meeting Clay in the middle for a sloppy, open mouth kiss. It’s messy, and their teeth clash, but that doesn’t make it any less perfect. Clay pulls George from his lips, gently pushing George’s head down toward his cock. 

“If you want to, then do it, baby,” Clay said smoothly, bringing his wrist against his mouth to wipe the spit that dribbled from his lips. 

George whimpered, shuffling back a bit on the bed to accommodate for Clay’s intimidating girth. He’s never done this before, but he’ll try his best. At least he’s fantasized about this plenty of times.

He trembled as he licked a stripe up the base, putting his hand around the rest of the length he can’t fit in his jaw. He swirls his tongue along the tip, and Clay goes wild, desperately trying not to thrust into the smaller boy’s mouth. 

George continued to slurp and bob his head along Clay’s cock, suckling and lapping his tongue around it. There was pre-cum coating his tongue, and it was bitter and salty-- yet-- George found he didn’t mind, so long it was Clay. 

Clay groaned and squirmed above him, trying to stay as still as possible, but George’s tongue was all too much.

He decided it was time to stop when George hollowed out his cheeks, his warm mouth squeezing and compressing along his length. “G-George, okay, stop,” Clay gasped, pulling George’s mouth to his for another sloppy kiss. George obliged easily, moaning into Clay’s mouth and reaching towards his own cock. Clay quickly stopped him, bringing his hands up to his chest. 

“You ready, darling?” Clay asked, holding fingers to George’s mouth. “Suck,” he commands.

George quickly took the digits into his mouth, grinding against Clay as he moaned around his calloused fingers.

George had always admired Clay’s hands. They were skilled, wonderful things. He had killed with them, and created with them. Clay was never fond of talking about the people he had killed, but George knew it was necessary for the situations the killings had happened in. “Nothing justifies a murder, George,” he had said. But George had wiped his tears, and told him that he was no murderer. He had just been in a desperate situation. They never talked about it again, and George was okay with that. 

Clay interrupted his thoughts. “You look so pretty around my fingers, baby,” Clay cooed, rubbing circles into George’s hips with his unoccupied hand. “But you looked better on my cock, and you’ll look stunning with that my dick up that tight little ass,” he whispered. 

George moaned sluttily around Clay’s fingers again before pulling them out of his mouth. “Please, Clay, need you,” he shuddered, “Need you now.”

“Need what, baby? What do you need?” Clay grinned down at him, hands now around George’s wrists. 

“Nnhhhh…”

“Use your words, baby, come on.”

“Want your cock, sir,”

Clay’s breath hitched at the pet name, and quickly tipped George’s chin up, dropping his wrists. 

“What was that?”

“Mmmmh! Said I want your cock, sir! Please!” George all but yelled, rolling his hips with purpose. 

Clay quickly flipped George over, ass in the air, leaning over him. 

“If I ask for your colour, tell me red, yellow, or green okay? Green is keep going, yellow is slow down, and red is stop.” Clay whispered, pressing kisses behind George’s ear. 

“Mmm‘kay,” George agreed, turning his neck to give Clay better access. “‘Love your kisses, but get on with it, please.”

Clay quickly stopped kissing George’s neck to go to his ass. With his fingers still wet from George suckling on them, he thrust the first digit in through the ring of muscle. George shuddered sensually, biting his lip. “Good, baby?”

“Yeah, keep going, please.”

Clay obliged, adding another finger and scissoring his thick fingers in George’s ass, earning another whine from the brunette. Clay groaned, and began to thrust his fingers in and out faster.

“AH, Clay, right there, right there!”

Clay kept hitting that spot, adding another finger.

“You’re so tight, can’t wait to see how tight you are around my cock, bet you’ll be so pretty. My tiny baby, you're so little.”

“Mmh..” George could barely form words. These were only Clay’s fingers? God damn.

“You ready baby? I’m gonna put it in,” Clay said, pulling his fingers out.

“Yes, yes! Please!” George keened. 

Clay laughed, guiding his cock to George’s hole. He couldn’t believe he was here, having sex with the guy of his dreams. 

Not wanting to put it off any longer, he clenched his teeth and pressed the tip in, and that certainly got a reaction out of George. He gasped and shuddered, sobbing out Clay’s name.

Clay continued pushing in slowly, and as he did, he found himself holding his breath until he finally bottomed out, their hips flush to one another.

“Colour, baby?”

“Yellow, you’re so big,” George gasped.

Clay let George adjust for a bit, once again rubbing circles into George’s hips. 

“You’re doing so good, baby,” Clay provided, leaning forward to kiss George’s neck. George whined at the movement that made inside of him, pushing his ass back against Clay. 

Clay groaned, leaning back again. 

“Move,” George said. “Now.”

“As you wish, slut,” Clay said, gripping George’s hips harshly and pulling all the way out to the tip, before roughly slamming back in. 

“So tight, baby,” Clay said through gritted teeth.

George let out an exasperated moan, grunting. “Faster!”

Clay followed order, pulling out and slamming in faster and faster, forming a steady rhythm. George pushed his ass back in time with Clay’s thrusts, and they could barely hear themselves over the obscene slapping of skin filling the bedroom. George babbled incoherently as Clay murmured praises, squeezing George’s hips tighter and tighter. He wondered if it’d leave bruises. 

“Wanna see your face,” George managed to say through the noise.

Clay immediately obliged, quickly flipping him onto his back, the feeling in them both immense. And once he did, he was so glad that he did. George was so beautiful. His eyes were teary and red, cheeks stained with tears. And the freckles. The freckles. They still stood out on his face to Clay, and he loved them so much, still in this intimate moment, he found himself wanting to run his fingers along them. He made a mental note to count each and every one when he next had time. 

“So pretty, so pretty under me, baby, love you. Love your freckles. So pretty.”

He began to thrust harder, angling at George’s prostate, (he remembered where it was from earlier) and going ever so deeper with the new position. They both moaned and gasped into the thick air, holding onto each other with need. 

George’s belly bulged, and Clay groaned at the sight. George was so small, he loved it. He loved their size difference, loved how he towered over George in every situation.

He continued thrusting in and out roughly, watching the bulge rise and fall. He touched it experimentally, running his fingers along George’s smooth skin. The bulge continued to appear and disappear, and Clay continued to to thrust, fascinated. Grabbing George’s hand, he places it on top of the bulge, allowing him to feel as well. George sobs, moaning and staring at it. 

George’s brain wracked, feeling like it was being turned to jelly with how rough Clay was going, along with all the praise. He can’t deny he loved it-- but he could barely form a coherent thought, and he was tripping over his words as if they tripwire for the tongue. 

“Can I cum on your freckles?” Clay asked, leaning forward into his ear, punctuating his statement with a kiss. He continued to thrust roughly into George, not skipping a beat.

“O-okay,” George stuttered out, attempting to pull Clay’s face towards his for a kiss.

Clay easily kissed back, holding George’s face in one, and jerking George off in time with his thrusts in the other. 

What a multitasker.

George all but cried into Clay’s mouth, saliva dripping and getting everywhere. Clay crooked his neck up.

“Open,” he said.

George did.

Clay dirtily spit into George’s mouth, and George swallowed like it was the best gift he had ever received. Clay quickly reconnected their lips, smiling into the kiss.

“M’ close, Clay,” George said against his lips.

“Me too, cum for me, okay?”

And George did. He clenched around Clay’s length, cumming hard between their chests, coating them both in white. Clay leaned down to lap some of it up, and then licked into George’s mouth again. 

George cringed, but swallowed.

“You haven’t come yet?”

“Gonna cum on your freckles, baby, you ready?” Clay asked.

“Yeah,” George breathed, panting.

Clay pulled out, jerking himself off with one hand, and pulling George toward him with the other. George braced himself, looking into Clay’s pristine green eyes. They were so pretty. George was jealous, so jealous.

Groaning, Clay came hard onto George’s face, splattering white atop the bridge of his nose and his scarlet cheeks. 

George blinked, looking at Clay with wide eyes.

“That.. felt good,” Clay said.

“Yeah. It definitely did.”

George palmed the cum off of his face, and licked it off of his fingers and palm, never breaking eye contact with Clay.

Clay groaned, giggling. “You’re gonna make me hard again, idiot.”

George laughed too, wiping the excess against the sheets and leaning forward to hug the man in front of him.

“Noooo, I'm too tired for another round,” George whined.

Clay kissed the top of George’s head. “It’s okay, we won’t.”

George only laughed, pulling Clay under the blankets. “You’re so good to me.”

“Yeah,” Clay agreed. “I am, and I always will be. By the way, I don’t actually think you’re a slut.. I was just testing something..”

“Clay, I know,” George assured, giggling and kissing the tip of Clay’s nose.

“So, does this mean we’re boyfriends?” Clay asked hopefully, grinning widely at the boy beside him.

“Yes, if you want us to be.”

“Of course I want us to be!”

“Then we are.”

“Yay!”

“You’re such a dork.”

“Hey, that’s not nice,” Clay whined, faking a pout.

“Yeah, yeah,” George said, gently flicking his forehead. “But on a serious note, I really love you Clay. I have for so long, and.. And I'm really honoured to be your boyfriend. I know I'm literally the king but.. I feel like you’re so much more than me,” George said, pressing his face into Clay’s neck.

“Baby, we’re equal, okay? You’re so special to me. You’re the king. My king. You always will be. I love you so much, and i’ll love you forever, that's a promise,” Clay comforted, pulling back to press a chaste kiss to George’s lips. 

“I love you, my knight.”

“I love you too, my king.”

Nick and Karl were not pleased to learn that they needed to cover hickeys once again before another public outing.  
George and Clay simply laughed it off, shrugging and saying “shit happens.”  
Karl all but sighed, and led George to the makeup room. They were like horny teenagers.

**Author's Note:**

> thank u so so much for reading. i hope u enjoyed reading it as much as i enjoyed writing it :"D pls leave comments and kudos, it motivates me a ton!!
> 
> also, if u see any errors, or have any suggestions, feel free to tell me.
> 
> also dm my twitter: [https://twitter.com/kightdesert](url), or my discord: kightdesert#0066, if u wanna dm me or be friends :,)
> 
> the sequel should be out in a while. (subscribe so u don’t miss it??) hopefully it will be much longer than this one lol :) i also plan to have george take a potion so he can get pregnant? so look forward to that lols
> 
> i plan to write some short 1-2k fluff in a different au to keep u guys satisfied while i write the sequel. so yeah:)
> 
> ALSO


End file.
